Those Pleading Eyes
by PhantomgirlFae
Summary: Raoul/Christine
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction. It was originally posted on a different website before I came here, so yeah... Enjoy. ( The newer chapters are better, I swear! )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_I love winter!_ Maxine thought as she sloshed through the now wet snow. _But I hate it when the snow melts!_ It was almost spring, and the snow was melting rapidly. All of the broughams simply passed by whenever she would try to catch one.

"Stupid drivers! Stupid tourists!" She muttered. She hated having to walk to the Opera House. She loved to see the newest operas that were being played, but having to walk a mile and a half to see them was so annoying. But she was also excited to hear the new gossip going around. Lately, the ballet-brats and La Sorrelli have been chatting about Christine Daae's random disappearances. There has also been a lot of talk of the Opera Ghost, and how he appeared after Mlle. Daae's great triumph.

"Finally!" She exclaimed under her breath after seeing the magnificent building.

She entered through the great doors and attempted to squeeze pass the many people in line. She was a good friend of Monsieur Moncharmin's, and he often sold her a ticket before hand. That was another thing she loved about the Opera House. She never had to wait in line, and when she did, it was a performance that she had seen before, so she wasn't in such a rush. When she entered the auditorium, she recognized a familiar face.

"M. Moncharmin!" she called and waved up to the two men in their own private box. Richard and Monhcarmin waved back to the scrawny woman in a beautiful white and pink dress. She glanced around and noticed a dark shadow in Box 5 and instantly knew who it was. Still unseen by the Opera Ghost, she turned quickly and went to her seat. Had she been seen, it would have been the Punjab Lasso for her, and she knew that very well. She and the Persian had conversed and traded information about the Opera Ghost.

_They are going to have a full house tonight. Good money…_ She thought. She sat and looked at her program. The newest opera was going to be about an hour and a half. Trying to get her mind off of who she had seen in Box 5, she pulled out her fan and started fiddling with it. _Such a silly fan,_ She thought, looking it over thoroughly. It had a black, wooden frame, a lovely cream colored material that made the actual fan, and a beautiful maroon lace broider.

When the opera started, she set the fan on her lap and listened intently. La Carlotta was doing marvelously well tonight. She had a new triumphant air about her. She watched as the ballet dancers swirled gracefully about the prima donna. She noticed that Mlle. Daae was back, but was not singing tonight. Just being a corky ballet dancer. She closed her eyes and listened to the angelic music.

A tap on Max's shoulder woke her.

"What? What is it?" She asked confused. She looked at her surroundings and realized that she had fallen asleep during the performance. Monsieur Comte de Chagny was standing above her holding back a smile.

"I'm afraid you fell asleep, Madame! You missed a great opera." He said laughing.

"It's great to see you, Monsieur!" She replied, scowling playfully at him. He laughed again and began to exit. Following was his younger brother, le Vicomte de Chagny. "Good evening, Messieurs." She called after them. Monsieur le Viscount lifted his hand in dismissal. _He's not in his right mind today! Quite rude, actually,_ She thought bitterly. "Probably off to see Mlle. Daae." She said under her breath. "I have not talked with her yet. I'm very anxious to meet her." She continued. "I really must stop talking to myself! People will think I'm mad!" She sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. I was originally going to the chapters I've already written one per week to give me more time to write, but I think I'll do one a day until everyone's caught up.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She made her way to the managers' office, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Ah, Maxine, my good friend! How was the performance?"

"I fell asleep. It's a long walk from my house to here, so you must realize that I am tired. And please call me Max, I've told you that I don't like Maxine many times!" "Why don't you get a ride?" M. Richard asked.

She shook her head and said "I have not come here to chat about my walk here. I have come to ask where Mademoiselle Daae's room is. If you would be so kind to tell me, that is." The managers exchanged glances and then kindly told Max how to find Mlle. Daae's room.

Upon arriving at Mlle. Daae's dressing room, Max learned that the corridors leading to the room were very jumbled and at the same time, very organized. _A genius built this Opera, no doubt about that. Garnier surely wasn't that great of an architect. Or at least didn't have the imagination to think of such a grand building._ She thought, gazing down the dark hallway. Remembering what she had come for, she turned and lifted her hand to knock on the large, wooden wood. The door opened before Max could get two inches closer to it.

"Oh! I'm very sorry, madam, I was just leaving. Did you want to speak with me?" asked a very beautiful young lady, around the age of twenty or so, and very likely Mlle. Daae herself.

"Are you Mademoiselle Daae?" Max asked. The lady nodded and looked over Max's shoulder, obviously looking for someone, or something.

"I was wondering if you could answer a few of my questions." Christine nodded again, still searching the corridors. "Are you listening?"

"Oh, yes! But come, we can't just stand out here! Please have a seat in my room." Christine invited kindly, but was beginning to look anxious.

"Are you looking for someone?" Max asked, now looking in the direction of Christine's gaze.

"You didn't happen to see M. le Vicomte de Chagny, did you?" Christine asked, oblivious to Max's curious stare.

"He left with le Comte de Chagny. I figured they were on their way to see you. What a surprise to me when I see you walk out alone!" Max tried to laugh while saying this, but she noticed that Christine still wasn't paying attention.

"Come, you don't need to wait for me to sit down first! Oh, don't be so polite, I'm merely a simple lady, a few years older than you!" Max added. She grabbed Christine by the arm and gently pulled her to the inside of the room.

Christine remembered that she had a guest and turned her full attention to Max. "What are the questions that you would like to ask?" Christine asked with a warm smile.

"What is your relationship with the Opera Ghost?" Max didn't care for small talk, so she jumped right in. Christine went very pale and began trembling.

"The Opera Ghost?" She echoed, "I have never met him. You've come to the wrong person, if you want information about the ghost!" She said with a forced laugh. "Please, mademoiselle, I know you know him. Or you know him as the Angel of Music or Erik." Max implied. If it was possible, Christine went paler than before.

"Who told you of Erik? Why do you want to know these things?" Christine asked nervously.

"I have many connections. I only wish to know this because it interests me, and for no other reason than that." Max reassured her.

"Who are your 'connections'? I refuse to answer anything more without knowing who has betrayed his secrets!" Christine was getting her regular color back, and her eyes grew bright with anxiety.

"Someone you don't know very well. Someone you least expect. He has asked me not to tell anyone where I learned Erik's secrets, and I keep my promises, mademoiselle!" Max said proudly. Christine stood up and straightened her crinkled dress. Gliding, as a ballerina does, to the door, Christine opened it and motioned for Max to leave.

"I ask one thing of you, madam, and that is to stay out of my business! The only way you'll get Erik's is by talking with him yourself! Now shoo!" Christine rushed Max out of the room, slammed the door shut, and bolted it.

_She likes to keep her secrets to herself,_ Max thought as she wound her way to the entrance. She paused and looked down the hall that would lead to the cellars below, including the third cellar, which Erik has disappeared in so many times before the Persian's eyes. _It won't hurt anybody, and if it does, it would be me. Nobody of importance, that's for sure!_ She thought. She turned on her heels and moved quickly down the hall. When she came upon stairs, she flew down them as fast as she could. Eventually, she was down in the third cellar, and, panting, she muttered to herself,

"Too many stairs! Why make it so far when they need to come down here so often?" Thinking of the Persian's story, she slipped between the set piece and the scene from 'Roi de Lahore'. She felt the wall, looking for the spring that would make an opening in the wall. _Ah ha! Now just a little push and… There,_ she thought. She waited for only a few moments before a stone lifted and moved aside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I'd better tell the Persian about this. He'd like to know,_ she thought, before standing up and heading up the stairs. She tried to be very quiet, for if someone caught her, they would surely take her to the managers. The last thing she needs is to have her friend think that she is trying to destroy his business. _I wonder what that opening stone leads to… _She pondered this for a while, but soon realized that she would never know.

Once she was out of the cellars, she rushed to the entrance and left for her home. She caught the attention of a brougham driver, who then pulled over and gave her a ride. _That's good luck! I was getting really tired of walking,_ she thought with a laugh. She looked out the window and watched the happy couples dancing in the slushy snow. With a sigh, she turned her head to look forward, refusing to think of her William.

When they arrived at her flat, she hopped out and paid the driver his money. She then went to her door and leaned against it, too sad and tired to actually open the door to her beautiful house.

"The bad thing about catching a ride is actually seeing the people you pass. When I walk, I never notice the people around me." she said to herself. She opened the door, and walked in, not surprised by the mess. "Emily!" She called, patting her knees. After a moment, a Great Dane ran through the house, kicking up papers with her massive paws. "There you are! Mama missed you!" Max cooed to the dog. Emily wagged her long, stick of a tail and hit the walls of the hallway they were standing in. "Come, let me get you some food. Then I can rest." Max said, half to herself.

After filling the dog's bowls with food and water, Max walked through the mess to a room that was perfectly clean. It had pink wallpaper, a large bed in the middle, and a large window with white drapes. Flopping on the bed without bothering to change to her nightgown, Max rolled on her side and stared at the picture on the bedside table. In the picture was a handsome man with curly brown hair. Though it wasn't noticeable in the picture, he had bright green eyes that would take any women's breath away.

Max dreamt that she was in a room, and the only outlet led to a bathroom. Three taps on a wall startled her and she gave out a small cry. Then a door that she hadn't noticed opened and a black shape, that appeared to be a man, walked through it. When the man turned around, there was a black mask where his face should have been.

Max woke with a start and shook her head violently. She had been having strange dreams lately of rowing on a dark lake, but none were like this one.

"Perhaps I have gone mad." She muttered to herself. She stood up and called for her faithful pet. Emily trotted through the door a second later and sat next to Max's feet. "Do you think I'm crazy?" Max asked. The large dog stood and left the room. Max stared after her and laughed. _I'll take that as a yes!_ She thought. She then changed into a new dress and slipped a pair of pants on underneath. Then she put on some boots and tucked in the legs of pants, trying to make it unnoticeable to others that she was wearing pants.

"Today is the only day I will wear pants, for I have an adventure waiting for me at the Opera House." She said, looking at herself in the full length mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After cleaning up the house a little, Max left for the Opera. Today, she was going to tell the Persian about the stone in the third-cellar, and then she was hoping to follow Christine to the house on the lake. The easiest part would be following Christine, for Max always walked as silently as possible, and the Persian was also very hard to find. Picking up her skirt enough to run, she hurried across the road, and started to the Opera House, looking for broughams along the way.

She heaved a great sigh when she saw the large hill that she would have to climb before being able to see the Opera. Sighing again, she started her way up the hill. _Walking is always so boring. I need to find something to keep me entertained while going to the Opera. I need someone to talk to, like when William was here._ She thought. Thinking of William, she nearly forgot to watch for people heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She cried as she bumped into a couple.

After a couple steps away from them, she heard the women say "How rude!" and the man grunt in agreement.

"I'm not the one who is rude, Madame." Max said under her breath.

When she was about ten feet away from the top of the hill, Max found a fault in her plan. Even if she managed to sneak with Christine, Erik was sure to find Max, and she would very likely be killed. _The sooner I die the better!_ Max thought gravely, thinking only of being united with William once more. When the roof of the Opera House came into view, Max heaved a great sigh of both relief and pain. _This building could very well be the place of my death._ She thought. She stopped and stood where she was for a moment, before turning back and looking over the streets below. She remembered all that she had experienced here, both good and bad times, and sighed, knowing that she might never return. Turning back to the Opera House, she took a deep breath, and pressed forward.

_First, I will find the Persian. He would like to know about the moving stone. If I cannot find Mademoiselle Daae, I will go to the moving stone and see if I cannot enter Erik's house through it. If Mlle. Daae is there, I will simply have to spy on her until she leaves for the house on the lake. If she leaves tonight, I will follow her, and forget all fears of death._ Max planned while she walked up the steps to the spectacular building in which she would stay until she found Erik's house. When she entered, she whistled a little tune, and stopped where she stood. When she heard the faint replying whistle, she followed where its sound came from, and ended up in a dark hallway. She whistled again.

"I'm here, Madame." The Persian's soft voice came from a few feet in front of Max.

"I bring a secret about Erik." She whispered. After waiting for a reply, and receiving none, Max continued, "In the third cellar, between the set piece and the scene from 'Roi de Lahore', there is a spring, which moves a stone, leading to a secret tunnel. I haven't traveled farther than the entrance of the tunnel, so I can't tell you for sure where it leads." She realized that she was shivering, from what she could not be sure.

"Thank you for telling me this." The Persian said in dismissal. Max turned and left to the main entrance, and from there, she would find her way to Mlle. Daae's room again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

With a deep sigh, Max knocked on the hard wooden door of Christine's dressing room. The door swung open, leading to an empty room. Max looked around at the room and noticed a desk and papers. She walked in enough so that she could see if there was writing on the papers, and was shocked to see that they were to be sent to M. Vicomte de Chagny. _She must've left for Erik's house already…_Max thought. She clenched her fists in frustration and turned to leave. _I can still follow her if I find her outside._ Max reflected, and smiled at the thought.

She rushed down the halls and corridors until she found the entrance, where she saw the shadow of someone leaving. She slowed from a run to a fast walk, making sure that she would be able to catch up and see if it was Christine who was leaving.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle Daae." Someone's voice had just confirmed Max's hopes. Max sighed again, knowing that she might not live for very much longer. She took a deep breath and straightened her posture.

"I AM going to do this." She said to herself, trying to raise her confidence. She followed Christine, or rather Christine's shadow, until it led her to an alley, where Christine was standing. Christine looked as though she was putting something into a crevice in the stone wall, when suddenly a hole appeared in the stone. Christine entered the hole, and disappeared into the dark. Max waited a few moments before deciding that the stone might shut if she waited any longer, and entered the hole. Inside, she could barely make out a stair case leading down under the Opera House. She waited a few more moments, before following down the stairs, and sure enough, the hole in the stone closed.

Christine had a lantern with her, so it made following no problem for Max. They seemed to go down forever, traveling very far, but going nowhere. Soon, the narrow stair case opened up and led only to the shore of what seemed to be the underground lake. On the glassy, still surface of the lake, there was a boat that could fit two. _She'd notice if I got in with her. I could always swim behind, if I'm quiet._

Max's thoughts were interrupted by Christine saying, "Erik, it is I who disturb the waters of your lake! Do not send the siren." Her voice echoed off the walls, sending her voice to the other side of the lake. She climbed into the boat, and began to row across the lake.

Keeping to the shadows, Max silently slipped into the water and began to swim behind the boat. She swam for a long time before she saw candles lighting up the lake's edge. _I'm surprised Christine hasn't noticed me yet._ Max thought. When she could make out the shape of a person on the shore, she decided that it was time to swim under the boat, so she would not be seen. She took a deep breath, while being careful not to be heard, and disappeared under the black surface. She kept one arm out in front of her so she wouldn't accidentally hit her head on the shore. When she felt the rough stone, she stopped swimming forward and began concentrating on staying under the surface. She could hear murmuring of a man's voice, then a woman's. Max counted to twenty before she felt it was safe enough to exit the water. Slowly, she pushed her head out of the water, hoping she wouldn't make a sound, and not succeeding. She looked up to see if Christine, and presumably Erik, had left, and saw a tall black figure in a doorway, standing in front of Christine. The door between them closed, and the figure began to turn slowly toward Max. When the figure was facing Max, she only saw two blazing golden eyes glaring at her from behind a black mask.


	6. Chapter 6

So.... 6 chapters uploaded. 8 more until you're all caught up. Hopefully by then I'll have time to write on Ch. 15, so... Yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When Max woke, the first thing she saw was the soft face of Christine Daae. She gasped and sat up, which made her dizzy.

"My head hurts." She complained. She looked back to Christine. "Where am I? What happened?" She asked, feeling the anxiety creeping into her voice.

"You are in the house on the lake. Lay back down now. You have a huge bruise on your head." Christine whispered, comfortingly. Max obediently laid back down and looked around the room.

"Is this your room?" She asked. Christine's expression changed. Christine nodded and stood, heading towards a door that Max hadn't noticed before.

"Where are you going?" Max panicked. Christine didn't answer, but instead left and shut the door. Max's breathing sped up as she tried to think of what might happen.

The door opened again, but instead of Christine, the black shape she had seen the night before entered, his back to her. After he closed the door, he turned around. Again, Max saw a pair of blazing golden eyes beneath a black mask. Max clutched her throat with out thinking.

"Why are you here?" the black shape asked, his musical voice thundering through the room.

"I… I was… looking for a man named Erik." Max stuttered. The black shape began to chuckle.

"You have found me, Madame! And if my dear Christine hadn't wished that I let you be, you would be dead." He laughed. "But, Christine has threatened not to come back if you weren't here and alive the next time she came down. So, since I must let you live in my house, it would be appropriate to know your name." Erik unfurled his hand as he said this. Max shivered as he made his gesture.

"My name is Maxine. Please, call me Max." She replied softly, still terrified. "Well, Max, I hope you enjoy your stay." Erik laughed again, leaving the room. Max's heart was beating loudly in her chest. She was sure Erik and Christine could hear it, even though they weren't in the same room. She stood and walked around the room. She found a bathroom and began to wash her face.

When she came back into the room, Christine was sitting on the bed.

"Erik has agreed to let you stay," she said, apparently unaware that Erik had already talked with Max about the matter. Max nodded, unsure of what to say. "I begged him to let you go back to your normal life. He simply replied that you know too much now and that you'd tell that blasted Persian. So I told him that if you were not here and alive when I come next time, I wouldn't return." Christine continued.

Max knitted her brows in frustration.

"He sees everything that goes on in the Opera." Christine explained when she realized that Max must be wondering how he'd known.

"Why do you willingly come down here?" Max asked, changing the subject. Christine's face went even paler than it had been.

"That is a matter that concerns me and Erik only." Christine said bitterly. Max asked nothing else about that. She sat on the bed next to Christine.

"Will I have to stay in this room for the rest of my life?" She was curious if she would ever be allowed to leave it.

"That is for Erik to decide. But he'll probably find a use for you." Christine replied with a forced laugh. Max still had a million questions that needed answering, but Christine stood and left the room again. Max sighed.

"What would I do if I did stay locked up in this room forever?" She asked herself quietly. "I really must stop talking to myself!" She laughed. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes, letting sleep carry her away to the land of dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Max stirred in her sleep. She dreamt that she was on the boat she had seen Christine rowing across Erik's lake. Blood replaced the water in the lake. Max was rowing furiously to try to get to the shore that led to the Rue Scribe, where Christine and William were standing, beckoning to her. But she couldn't move! The boat was tied with an endless rope that led to Erik's skeletal hands, who was laughing maniacally while slowly pulling Max to his shore. She tried to scream for help from William and Christine, but her voice was gone. She looked back at Erik and saw that he didn't have a mask on.

Max woke with a yelp and sat up on the bed. She looked around at the room she had found herself in yesterday. Her heart was racing in her throat like the wings of a trapped hummingbird. Three taps at the door made her jump, nearly falling out of the bed.

"Yes?" She gasped, as she regained her composure. Erik's dark figure entered. He was laughing!

"Have you had a nightmare, Madame Max?" He chuckled. Max nodded, a bit confused. _Where's Christine?_ She wondered. Erik crossed the room to a chair and sat, still laughing quietly.

"You are very pale." He remarked. She nodded again, unsure of what she should say. "Are you going to talk to me?" He asked, leaning forward and folding his hands neatly on his knees.

"I don't know what to say." She replied, trying to force a laugh.

"Ah. Well, I can't keep you in this room forever. You are free to wander my house. But beware, do not touch anything." Erik's humor had gone, and the seriousness of his voice sent a chill down Max's spine. He then stood and left the room, leaving the door open for her. She stood and went into the bathroom to wash her face and comb her hair the best she could without the use of a mirror. After she thought she looked half-way decent, she tentatively left the room through the door Erik had left open.

There was a large pipe organ on one side of the wall, and a coffin in the center of the strange room. Thin, black gauze draped over the coffin, like they would do at a formal funeral. There was also a small table with two chairs. Candles dotted the room, lighting the gloomy darkness with their flames. Erik was sitting on the organ stool, watching Max with a cold intensity.

"A coffin?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That is where I sleep. To remind me of the other dreamless sleep which mankind fears so deeply." He replied, gesturing to the coffin with a relaxed hand. Max found comfort in the gesture and sighed with relief.

A question was itching at the back of her mind, and she couldn't resist the need to ask it.

"Where is Mademoiselle Daae?" She asked, quietly. Erik pointed and looked up.

"She is where she belongs; on stage, fascinating the audience with her magnificent voice." He replied. Max caught on to a hint of sadness in his voice. She sighed and looked around the room again.

"Are the cobwebs and dust for decoration?" She teased with light humor, hoping she wouldn't upset him. He looked around the room and nodded slightly.

"They are a good touch, are they not?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Do you need a house-keeper?" Max asked. The dust build up was terrible, and she had bad allergies.

"Why?" Erik asked his body stiffening on the stool. She shrugged her shoulders, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Surely I can't stay in a house that's full of dust! I'll be sneezing and coughing all the time. It'd interrupt an important conversation, even if I were in another room." She said, looking around the room for the third time. He relaxed a little, but was still watching her intensely.

"If I agree, you must not meddle. Only dust the tops of the items. Understood?" Erik asked as he stood.

"I understand."

"Good." He said, sounding a little relaxed. He walked out of the room and began stepping into the boat.

"Where are you going?" Max asked, anxiety filling her voice. "You aren't going to leave me here alone, are you?" He let out an annoyed sigh.

"It won't be for long. I have to go get some things for Christine."

Max glanced around.

"I'll go for you. Give me a list of what you need and I'll go get it." She offered. His shoulders shook as he chuckled.

"You'd run to the police first thing after you get out of here." His melodic voice sounded from behind the mask. Max shook her head furiously, suddenly acting like a stubborn child.

"I have no life out there. My husband is gone. If you let me do this, I could go to my house to let my dog go and gather my belongings. I won't talk to anyone, I swear it. Please, just don't leave me alone!" She could feel tears build up in her eyes and she blinked them back. There was a short but unnerving silence, and she guessed Erik was considering her offer. He sighed again before stepping out of the boat.

"When you come back, say 'Erik, it is I who disturb the waters of your lake! Do not send the siren.' And you will have a safe trip back. Though, if you forget, you will soon only be found at the bottom of this lake. Do you understand?" He asked as he wrote a list on a scrap of paper.

"I do." She replied after realizing he couldn't see her nod.

Erik handed the paper to her and walked over to the magnificent organ. Max read, with difficulty, the childish writing and nodded to herself. She stepped into the boat and slowly began to row to where she guessed the other shore was. It was a long journey, longer than when she swam. After what seemed a lifetime, the boat bumped into the shore and Max hurriedly stepped out, eager to walk again. She felt around for the stairs, for she had forgotten to bring a lantern with her, and clumsily made her way towards the Rue Scribe. _Oh no! What if someone sees me while I'm exiting?_ She thought. She shook her head and continued up the stairway. Finally, the ground leveled out and she had her hands out in front of her. Before she reached the large stone, it opened for her. She smirked as she thought of how Erik could have possible figured out how to do something like that. She glanced down the street before hurrying out and scuttling to the entrance of the Opera Garnier. From there, she walked the familiar way to her house, not caring to take a ride from a brougham.

When she reached her home, she was greeted by an excited Emily. The large dog nearly knocked Max over.

"Emily! Shush! I'm going to let you go, okay?" She said as she filled the bowls with some meat and water. She walked into her room and found a large case she could use to carry her things in. She opened her wardrobe and threw all of her clothes into the case then grabbed a brush and hand-mirror. The last thing she put into the case was the picture of William. Then she left her house, leaving the front and back doors open, and looked at the short list Erik had given to her.

"Red ink, paper, a bottle of red wine, and some fish." She read aloud. She looked up and smiled, for the shops were only a little ways away. She counted the francs she had in her own possession and that Erik had given her for the shopping before drawing in a deep breath and making her way to the first shop.


	9. Chapter 9

I wasn't trying to slack, I swear! D: Life's been a bit busy lately. Sorry guys, and enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

Max waited until nightfall to go back to the Rue Scribe, so she would not be seen by the other Parisians. She lingered in a jewelry shop until she could see the sun setting. She slipped out of the store and made her way back to the Opera House. She turned down the alley that leads to the Rue Scribe, carrying a lit lantern with her so she didn't have to make the journey down to the lake without a light. She put the 'key' into the crevice which made the stone give way and open for her. She took each step down the long staircase carefully, for she didn't want to fall because of the heavy load. The case began slipping from her fingers and fell, landing on the stairs with a loud _clang!_

"Curse the man who made this blasted thing!" Max hissed under her breath. She raced after it, making sure she had a good grip on the basket that carried Erik's items, and soon reached the shore of the underground lake where she found her case. She sighed at the sight of her belongings tossed across the concrete shore. Muttering inaudibly, she gathered her items and placed them neatly in her case.

She stood up straight and called, "Erik, it is I who disturb the waters of your lake. Do not send the siren." After that, she placed the case and basket in the boat before getting in it herself to row across the leaden waters of a lake which is never disturbed by wind.

Max was thankful for the light of her lantern, for she wasn't as lonely on the long trip back. She gasped when the boat stopped suddenly, and she turned to see the house on the lake. She took long breaths to slow her racing heart.

"Erik?" She called as she clambered out of the boat. She grabbed the basket and case and hurried through the door which she had seen Christine pass through on her first visit to the house. Erik was sitting at the stool, scratching in a few notes on his score of music. He looked like a normal gentleman would if he were going out somewhere, except for the mask. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a velvety black vest, a black, silky bowtie, and a black tailcoat. He was sitting up tall and straight, as if constantly worried about his composure. Max slipped into Christine's room and placed the case on the neatly made bed before returning to, what Max had guessed, the drawing room.

"Erik, I have your things." She said quietly and took a stepped towards him. Erik stopped writing in the notes and his hand flexed, bending the quill.

"Set them on the table." He said slowly trying not to loose his temper. She nodded, though he couldn't see her, and set the basket on the table. She stepped away and leaned on a wall and watched him with intense curiosity.

"Madam, your presence is quite- never mind. What else was it that you brought with you?" Erik asked as he turned to look at Max.

"What were you going to say?" She asked, ignoring his question. He sighed and shook his head.

"What was it that you brought along with you?" He asked again with more authority filling his melodious voice.

"Am I _annoying_, monsieur? Is it _distracting_ having a friend of your enemy in your house?" She inquired. Erik stood swiftly and rushed towards her. He lifted a hand and held his index finger an inch away from her nose.

"What did you bring?" He asked again.

"I brought my belongings, monsieur. Surely I can't live in your house with only my dress to wear." She replied. He made a face behind the mask.

"Don't get too comfortable." He warned and went back to the organ. He began to play, barely tapping the keys so his song was pianissimo. Max left at this point, sitting on Christine's bed, staring at her picture of William while listening to Erik's music. She began to trace the outline of William's face with her finger. She was so distracted by what she was doing, she hadn't noticed that the music stopped and Erik was now standing over her.

"Who was he?" Erik asked softly, his voice sad and envious. She gasped and looked up at Erik, whose golden eyes were staring down at the man in the picture.

"His name was William. He was my husband." She replied. "Why?" She asked, curious of why it had made the impact on Erik to make him seem sad.

"He was very handsome, was he not? Where is he now?" He asked, finally looking at Max's face to listen to her talk.

Max drew in a staggered breath, tears gathered in her eyes, and began.

"He was very handsome indeed. He was kind and strong and brave. He worked in the Opera Garnier as part of the orchestra. He played the trumpet, you see. One day he was too sick to perform. It got worse everyday, and only lasted 10 days before he passed away. My guess is he was poisoned by a competitor." She whispered and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Erik handed her a handkerchief that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"I'm sorry about that." Erik said his voice suddenly indifferent. He turned and left the room, leaving Max to gaze after him in confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Max stared down at the picture, tears dropping steadily onto the scratched and aged glass. She picked up the handkerchief Erik had left and wiped her eyes, then stared at it, curiosity filling her miss-match eyes. She stepped out of Christine's room and into the drawing room.

"Erik, would you be so kind to-possibly- remove your mask?" She sputtered. She was watching her fingers as she messed with the handkerchief. She looked up to see Erik sitting stiff as a board at the stool. He turned around slowly to face her.

"What?" He asked, his voice distorted with cold shock and loathing.

"Uh, um, never mind." She whispered and turned to go back into Christine's room. She nearly jumped out of her dress when Erik's long skeletal hand was placed on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him in the eyes.

"You want to see my face?" He hollered. She flinched and shrunk back as much as his hand would allow her. "Never ask that of me again! I've suffered enough torment for my wicked face!" He continued. Max could see tears welling up in his eyes and instinctively lifted the handkerchief to the cheek of his mask.

"Erik, I'm sorry. The way you looked at the picture of William, you seemed envious. I was only curious, a thing which I am cursed with." She whispered. Erik took her by the wrist and gently pulled her hand away from his face, and his mask. He looked to his left but made no other movement.

"You think you're cursed." He muttered. He lifted his own hand to his mask and barely pressed his palm on it. Max watched, intrigued, at how swift and smooth his movements were.

"When is Christine coming back here?" She asked to change the subject, only to realize that it could be the worst thing to say at the moment. Erik's whole posture changed at the mention of her name, and he turned to look back at Max.

"She'll return when the opera they are performing is no longer showing at the Opera House." He replied shortly and then let out a long sigh.

"How much do you love her?" Max asked, continuing the questions. Erik narrowed his eyes, but chuckled slightly.

"You really are cursed with a burning curiosity, aren't you? I love her more than music." He replied. She gave him a confused look.

"That doesn't make sense to me. You love her more than music, but not more than life itself? I mean, that's the normal response when asked that question."

Erik glared, his golden eyes blazing. "Music and Christine are the only two things keeping me from killing myself!" He answered, his voice booming.

"I see. So you think everyone you've met, besides Christine, hate you?" She inquired. Erik turned and walked over to the stool so quickly, Max thought she imagined it.

"I don't think everybody I've met hates me. If so, I would already be dead, but thanks to the Persian, whom you know very well, I'm still alive and suffering!" He said and leaned against the organ with one arm and raised his free hand to his head. He took off the mask and wiped his face with the other hand, the one that was at first resting on the organ, before replacing the mask and returning to Max. "It's very late and you've been out and about all day. How about you get some rest?" He said as he herded Max into Christine's room.

"One more question. Where am I to sleep when Christine returns?" Max asked before Erik could close the door.

"We shall deal with that when the time comes. Good night, Madame." He said and quickly closed the door.

"Good night, Monsieur Erik." She whispered and sat on the bed.

Max slipped the case with her belongings under the bed and rested her head on the high-quality pillow. "Heavenly Father, please let Erik be loved." She whispered before closing her eyes and slipping into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
